Naruto Character Poems
by Princess-Chan
Summary: These are poems written for Naruto Characters. Most of them do not have specific characters associated to them. You will know if there is one though. Rated T for swearing and suicide stuffs. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Wait For Me

**Disclaimer: **I dont not own Naruto

* * *

**_Wait For Me_**

They say that shinobi are used only as tools,

To kill with no reason as to why.

They assume it does not affect us.

They are deeply mistaken.

I have killed again tonight

Hired by the mother of the murdered child

This kill is one out of many

That I have been hired to do

For I'm the best at assassinations

But this one has come back

To haunt me many times

I cant seem to escape

From this last victim.

I don't know why

This one is different

I try to find out

By doing everything I can.

I take a shower

And the water engulfs me

It washes away

All the blood and guilt

The water clears my mind

So I can think

Once I am finished

I sit in front of the fire

It calms me and helps me relax

Until His face appears in the flames

Then I finally understand

Why this kill was different

Why his face comes to haunt me

I finally realize

That the one I killed

The one who murdered that child

Just because he was the son of the emperor

This man is the one

I loved with all my heart

Ever since we first met eyes

And his last dying words

Finally hit me like brick

The last words my love ever said

Were the three everyone longs to hear

"I Love You"

This realization

And the feelings that follow

Make me do what I haven't the guts

To do all my life

He loved me

I loved him

We could not be together

At least

Not in this world

So with the same kunai

I used to take his life

I will use to take my own

And we will finally be together

Forever

Wait for me Sasuke

I'm coming

* * *


	2. Heaven and Hell

**_Heaven and Hell_**

People say that they are in love

but they dont know what love is

its somthing that not only makes life heaven

but also makes it hell

i have felt this way

and still do

i dont know what love is

but i know that it has to be out there somewhere

i thought i found it

i thought i fell in love

i still think its love

but he felt differently

he lied and cheated and made up excuses

broke my heart into tiny peices

now im waiting for someone to help

someone to glue my heart back together

hes out there somewhere

my perfect guy

my knight in shining armor

the one who will finally

make me understand

and understand himself

what love truly is


	3. My Mask

**_My Mask_**

This mask I wear

Is one that no one can

See though.

I used to never

Need a mask

I was naturally happy

There was no reason to force it

No one knows

The pain

I hide with this mask

No one understands the hell

I am going through

I see everyone around me

Some with masks

Some without

When people are around

This mask stays strong

But when I enter

A period of loneliness

It shatters

I let out the pain

The tears

The suffering

I'm scared

That this mask will one day

Become a permanent part of me

I'm frightened

That I will never

Find that one

Who will se behind

This mask I wear

I'm terrified

That no one

In this whole damn world

Will take off this mask

And heal

My shattered heart


	4. Why?

_**Why?**_

Why do I let him hurt me?

Why do I let him drive me insane?

Why do I let his words get to me?

Why does he love to torment me?

What did I do to him?

Why does he love to torture me?

Why do I let him get,

So deep in my soul,

That he can bruise it,

Over and over?

Why do I do his to myself?

Is it love?

Is it loneliness?

Why him then?

I don't understand!

I don't wanna hurt anymore!

I don't wanna cry myself to sleep over him.

My soul is battered.

My heart is broken.

He's slowly killing me inside.


	5. Please Help Me

_**Please Help Me**_

God, please!

I need help.

Let me stop all this.

Let me give up on him.

God, I'm asking this one favor,

Lead me to the one,

Who won't hurt me,

The one who will heal me.

I know that's hard,

Since my heart and soul,

Have shattered into millions of pieces.

But please, God!

I need him!

I need this perfect guy.

I just can't find him anywhere.

I ask you this one task.

God,

Please help me find him!


	6. Another

**_Another_**

I promised myself

I'd say no

Another promise broken

I wanted to stop

My heart from breaking again

Another broken heart

I wanted to stay

Sharp and knowledgeable

Another time confused

I promised him

I'd say no

Another promise broken

I wanted to forget

The way I felt about him

Another memory jolt

I wanted to suppress

My addiction to his kiss

Another beautiful kiss

I want to end it all

All this pain and confusion

Another wave of fear

I can't stop

I'm afraid

I don't want to be

Permanently broken

But I also

Don't want to be alone

Another time of loneliness


	7. Reason For Living

**_Reason for Living_**

Why does this hurt?

He did it to himself.

I should have seen it coming.

I should have been expecting it.

I saw the pain in his eyes.

I knew what he was going through.

I have experienced the same things,

and thought my pains were much worse.

I should have been there,

to make sure he was okay,

but I turned my back,

and the result wasnt what I wanted.

I regret turning my back.

But regret is not the only thing I feel.

I am hurt by his actions.

He promised not to start again

HE FUCKING PROMISED ME!!

He broke that promise.

The one guy I trusted,

and deeply care for,

broke the most important promise we held.

How can I trust him again?

He thinks his actions won't hurt anyone.

He thinks they'll benefit all those around him.

Countless times I've told him,

It would hurt me.

It DID hurt me.

I knew he will do it again,

So I want to sever the ties between us,

But it's impossible.

I care for him too deeply,

To sit around and do nothing.

I'm trying to help him.

Get him to see that there _are _people out there,

Who care about him,

And would be lost without him there.

But he's too stubborn to see it.

He won't see the joy through the pain.

He won't see that I love him,

That I need him to keep me together.

Naruto, stop with this sillyness.

The cutting and suicide attempts.

I love you and I don't want to lose you

I _CAN'T_ lose you.

You keep me sane.

You're the reason I came back

To this village full of hatred.

Naruto, can't you see?

You are my reason for living!


	8. Loneliness

**_Loneliness_**

Over the past couples of years,

we have become friends.

The best of friends.

Recently though,

he's gotten someone new in his life,

someone he loves with all his heart.

I approve of his choice,

I know his lover will take care of him.

The three of us hang together,

anytime we can.

But this feeling is rising up in my chest,

Not a feeling of hatred,

Nor anger,

It's jealousy.

I'm jealous of my friend.

He has a perfect relationship going.

I'm all alone.

He's got the one he loves most,

while all I can do is search.

When we all hang I have the best time,

But when they get all cuddly,

and kissy,

and they start getting romantic,

that's when the depression hits.

That's when I feel the most alone.

Sure my friend and his boyfriend are still there,

yes they are talking to me too,

I'm not standing there totally forgotten,

But I wish I had the one I love with me there too.

I never knew of this feeling before,

but now its here and painful as hell.

It can and has,

ruined fun times we share together.

I hate this feeling,

but I cant escape.

Not till I find,

that one I can walk along the beach with.

The one guy I feel safe with.

Who will let me leave the position,

I hold as the third wheel.

I know I have to wait,

and I'm trying to wait,

as patiently as possible.

But its harder then I thought.

This loneliness,

this pain,

this jealousy,

just makes me want,

to curl up in a corner,

and cry till there are no tears left.

Even then I wont be able to escape that feeling.

But it will at least help,

relieve some of this pain.

Until this loneliness,

is finally,

washed away.

Permanently.


	9. Ill Be There

You have that relationship

You have that love

I know your scared

I know you don't want to lose it

He loves you so deeply

That I think it would be impossible

To screw up badly enough

For him to end it

If he ever does

If his love for you dies

Which it won't

I will always be there for you

The depression you were in

Before he came

I'll make sure to keep you away from it

I'll kill him if I have to

You two are madly in love

I can see it every time

You two are with each other

You guys are happy

Just to be near one another

I just want you to know

That no matter what happens

I will always be there

To make sure

You will not enter that state

Of deep sorrow

And loneliness

I'm here for you

Whenever you need me


	10. My Fault

Can I forgive you?

Of course I can

You have done nothing wrong

You have tried to be there for me

Time and time again

But I am the one distancing myself

Our friendship is strong and unbreakable

Not even your lover can come between us

But I can not be selfish

You need to be there for him as well

You can't always be there for me

And I understand this

I am distancing myself from you

Because he needs you too

You say I'm patient

But am I really?

I'm searching desperately for my love

I'm not just waiting for him.

I have time

My life is just starting

But I'm still rushing it

I am not patient

I need to slow down

Sure I feel lonely and left out

But soon I won't

I just have to gain the patience needed

So I can wait for that moment to come

Where I will find him

But for now

I'm just glad

I have a friend like you

I can call you my friend

Because you have been there for me

Sure I am ignored sometimes

But I can not have all of your attention

That isn't right

That is what I was asking from you

I realize now that that was selfishness

On my part

And now I have made you feel bad

Well no more

I don't forgive you

Because there is nothing to forgive

I am the selfish one

I am the one who comes crying to you

I am the one who is rushing my life

Past so fast that problems are arising

You are not the one

Who needs MY forgiveness

I'm the one who needs YOURS

So now I will ask you

Could you possibly forgive me?


	11. Free To Love

I sit here on the dock

Overlooking the lake

That sparkles in the sun's rays

Looking at my reflection

I come to some sort of realization

I am alone

I am all alone in this god forsaken world

My loneliness is caused by my weakness

The only family I had

Was taken away by whom

I viewed as a hero

My hero ruined my life

My love is fixing it

I have fallen in love

But I'm scared _he'll_ take it away

Again

My love also loves me

But I won't hold a relationship

I don't want him to die

I wont let my brother kill my love

My love sits down next to me

And another realization hits

I am no longer weak

I will kill my once heroic brother

I get up to leave but I cant

An iron grip and questioning love filled eyes

Hold me to the spot

I tell him my plan and reason for leaving

The tears that stung our eyes fall freely now

I pull him close to me and my lips attach to his

For a breathtaking kiss

I know now that I am no longer alone

I will kill him and back to into these arms

That now holds me in its warm and tight embrace

My love and I are no different

We have suffered loneliness long enough

Wait just a little longer

I will return

Free to love you, hold you in my arms

And be with you for all eternity

I'll be back for you Naruto

**_I PROMISE_**


	12. Rock and Roll

Blasting my rock and roll,

Lying and crying alone in my bed,  
I think about my life,

And how it was destroyed,

In only a day.

My relationship with him is over,

But that's okay with me,

I love someone else now,

It's he that I can't have.

He is taken by someone else,

And he loves him,

Not me.

So I lie here alone

Wondering if life is worth living anymore.

I want to end it,

But I don't have the guts.

The blade is shining like heavens gates,

But the pain threatening to come,

Is as terrifying as,

That never ending nightmare,

where your love is your murderer.

So here I am,

Alone,

Thinking of ways to help him stay happy.

That's all I can do,

Make sure he's happy and stays that way.

He has the one for him,

While I have no one.

So here I am,

Still lying in bed and crying,

Absolutely Alone.


	13. Only One Guy?

**Only One Guy?**

There are three guys,

All of them "love" me.

The first one I'm dating,

And would rather not hear him,

Say those three special words.

The second one I may be falling for,

And love when he says it.

Now the third one is the most difficult.

He says he loves me,

But I never know if he means it.

He is my tall, dark, and handsome,

My knight in shining armor.

He is the one guy

I would love to hear say

"I Love You"

Truthfully,

I would kill for him to say.

"I Love you with all my heart,

and always have,

since the first time we kissed."

Is all of this wrong?

Shouldn't it only be one guy?


	14. People say WHAT!

**People sat WHAT?!**

People tell me I should be happy

That I'm lucky to have such a _great_ life.

**What the hell?!**

Where did they get that idea?

How is my life _great_?

My life is a life full of

Betrayal at it's best

Or would that be worst?

A life full of broken promises

But what else should I expect?

A life full of

Unrequited love and broken hearts

Of lies and distrust

Of pain and agony.

So why do they think

I have great life

And I should be _happy_?


	15. Great Actor!

**Great Actor!**

Am I really that good of an actor?

Do I hide my pain that well?

Or is it something else althogether?

Maybe they just don't listen

Or they don't care.

They could all just be idiots

Or denying my pain

Because they're selfish

And know all to well

That they can't fix it

So they don't even try.

But why think the worst of people?

Why not think the best of myself?

There's my plan, so here it goes.

I'm an amazing actor

And I hide my pain

My tears

My broken heart

My aguish

Better then anyone

In the entire world.


End file.
